Bonus Target
by Elessar King
Summary: A sneak attack in a quiet forest against an enemy's base... Keyword: Best Defense


Ok, so…based on my favorite game. I had this scenario in my head for awhile and it took awhile to finally find a place for it. Written for the LJ community 25crimes and dedicated to I.Adler.

* * *

Bonus Target

Captain Goren silently waded through the brush, gun held ready. He could hear the familiar sounds of the battle off to one side, but unlike the rest of the soldiers, his duty lay elsewhere. He moved away from the battle.

It was quiet in the forest - no birds, no animals. Everything had been scared away by the battle that raged on. It made the perfect cover for his sneak attack. The enemy's base wasn't far, his men had plenty of reinforcements...this was going to be easy. But he remembered the words of his commander; over-confidence was a great weakness. It made a soldier too daring and cocky, and that would lead him to make mistakes. There would be no mistakes. Loosing a battle was entirely unacceptable.

The radio echoed in his helmet that the enemy had captured a commandpost. Goren narrowed his eyes a little. Bad news. But if he got to the base and completed his mission, it shouldn't matter too much anyway. Cautiously, he climbed up the hill and crouched down, switching weapons to his sniper rifle. He laid down on the ground and looked through the site, quickly assessing the situation in his head.

Only four guards remained outside the open hanger of the pyramid-like building in the midst of the forest. One of them in particular he recognized. A bonus target. The enemy commander. Goren stayed hidden as the commander gave orders to his men. Two of them ran off...not that four wouldn't have been hard for him hidden in the brush with a sniper rifle.

The enemy has captured a commandpost.

"Shit.." Goren sighed and shifted a little on the ground to get his rifle more steady. He turned his sights to the other guard and concentrated before squeezing the trigger. A single shot took him out. Captain Goren grinned and quickly crawled back down the hill a little until he could stand up unnoticed and switched back to his standard-issue pistol, running away from the spot he had previously occupied. He knew this enemy commander well...he would have seen where the shot came from and advanced on his position too quickly and blown his cover. Besides, it was better to stab him in the back as...well..neither of them really played by the rules. That and the standard issue white body armor, even with the camouflage paint, did make it difficult to hide.

Goren ran quickly and silently around the bottom of the enemy base until he found a sufficient place to climb up onto the plain in front of it. The commander was, as expected, checking out his previous position, and oblivious to Goren coming up behind him. He aimed the pistol and squeezed off a shot...and another, and another, and another. Four blaster bolts.

"Gah! Shit, Goren, what the..." Mike Logan protested, shoving Bobby's shoulder, "Where the HELL did you come from?"

Bobby laughed, jumping up, game controller still in hand. "Haha, whoo! I kicked your ass, Logan! I told you not to mess with my Imperials."

Grumbling, Mike quickly flipped through the game menu and waited for a moment. He glanced over at Bobby, who was still dancing around and rolled his eyes. A slight grin crept over Mike's face as he moved his player out of the open hanger of the Rebel base.

Finally sitting down again, Bobby went back to the game, heading towards the base until suddenly a Rebel soldier marked Player 2 came into his vision. "Shit!" he shouted just before Mike shot him. The large red block-letters that spelled out DEFEAT flashed across the screen. "Damn you.." Bobby said, glaring at Mike.

Logan grinned, "Best defense award. It's all in the defense."

"Yeah right... I'm kicking your ass on Hoth, come on."

"Goren, you didn't kick my ass like you said you were going to on Endor OR here on Yavin, what makes you think you will on Hoth?"

Bobby shook his head, "No Ewoks and no trees. It's white, I'll blend in."

"Yeah, well... Ewoks are fun for target practice," Mike shrugged.

"How about you target practice your own guys and we'll see how your best defense holds up this time. You're going down, Logan," Bobby replied as he hit the button for a new game, restarting the battle in the video room with the playstation 2.

As Mike picked his first character, he glanced at Bobby, "Next time, we're definitely playing Monkey Island..."


End file.
